


Fix it

by Marinawrites28



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, mrpb2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinawrites28/pseuds/Marinawrites28
Summary: Everyone has a breaking point, and from that everyone hits a turning point.





	Fix it

The hole in the wall was like a screaming reminder of the hole in his chest. The one left behind when she left. Cracked bits of drywall hanging loosely in the wake of wall that once closed the gap. He sat on the couch staring at it, bottle in hand meeting his lips though his eyes never broke from the hole in the wall. 

It had been six weeks four days and three hours since Wanda had walked out, determined to prove him wrong. Six weeks four days and three hours of failing to prove he could handle anything alone. Bucky Barnes finished off the bottle, sighing heavily as it met the table with a shatter. He looked down at the noise, glass splattered across the coffee table and groaned as he let the neck of the bottle fall with the rest of his mess. His left hand shook out any pieces that might have caught on it, as he stood up to find that stupid little hand vacuum Steve had gotten him. 

He came back, vacuuming up the mess and tossing things into the bin he sighed. She would have been on him about how messy the place had become. Bucky could almost hear the redhead now, teasing him that he was like a pig in a pen. He straightened up, looking around the room and sighed heavily. It had been six weeks four days three hours and thirty two minutes since he had done anything. Steve and Clint the only reasons he had anything in his system other than beer. He ran a hand through his hair. This was ridiculous. He was wallowing in his own self pity. She would never come back if she seen the place like this. 

The next four hours were spent vacuuming, scrubbing and finally filling the damn hole in the wall. Steve had a habit of letting himself in with whatever he’d picked up for dinner on his way over. He expected to walk into a trash heap, ready to force Bucky to get up and clean it with him. So it was a surprise to him to see his best friends flat clean and the silver arm finishing the plaster on the wall. “Wow...good to see you old friend.”

Bucky looked up, having showered and changed clothes for the first time in days. “Ha.Ha. What’d you bring me this time? Chinese again?” He said as he put the scrapper down and headed toward the kitchen. “We working on anything? I need something to work on.”


End file.
